Imaging devices are used in various types of systems and perform a variety of functions. Some imaging devices may be used for applications involving manufacturing, assembly, image analyses, and depth sensing, among others. Over time, the manner in which these imaging systems operate is becoming more robust, efficient, and intuitive. As imaging systems are integrated into numerous aspects of modern life, it is desirable for imaging systems to operate effectively under many different types of conditions. Therefore, a demand for robust and accurate imaging systems has led to advances in the various components that form imaging systems, as well as within the image processing techniques used to analyze and interpret data from images captured by imaging systems.